The Chicken and a Stone
by latafmodginkianp37
Summary: Kyoko Mogami is a promising actress but when she goes missing with no notice; people begin to suspect things. Everything is subject to change, since the series uses references from the manga series.
1. PostStardom

**The Chicken and a Stone**

Disclaimer: Skip Beat! is not owned by moi but Nakamura Yoshiki does.

Summary: The story takes place during the summer. Therefore, Kyoko Mogami is about to head into her new job as an actress.

Characters: Most of the characters in the manga will appear in this story.

Author's Note: (Spoilers will be found, up to ACT.119.)

* * *

Kyoko woke up from her dream and noticed the time was around past ten o'clock, in the morning. Kyoko has a little break before her big premiere as an actress. The

agency did not know where she was, as she did not have have a manager, yet. Kyoko had to get there fast, because she was on a seven day absence. People in the

agency did not know why she left all of a sudden, and that fact made her tense. She had to get to the agency as soon as possible. She knew this event would either

win or break her career as an actress. Then she noticed that there was Mr. Sawara from the agency that could help her. There were many other people who could help

her.

(At the L.M.E Agency)

"Good morning, to all of you!" Kyoko Mogami said. _**I'm not surprised to see everyone still here after I have been gone for a while.**_

Maria was the first one to noticed Kyoko, since they did not stay in touch for a couple of months. She distinguished something that was not there before, yet this didn't

surprise her at all.

_**Big sister looks happy and healthy**_ Maria thought, because Kyoko has been gone for a while and she thought it would be best to go to the beach with her, even

though Kyoko had a busy schedule. Maria knew that Kyoko had the need to spend time with old friends, especially long distanced ones. So Maria was brainstorming a

plan for her and Kyoko to get together.

Moko walks into the building and see a crowd. Her curiosity took away all rationality. So while she began to walk to the crowd. Moko hears a voice she has not heard in

a while. So lost in her thoughts, as Kyoko says hello to everybody on the first floor Moko decides that it would not be a good idea to meet Kyoko now. When Kyoko

sees Moko she runs off to her. There is someone watching around the corner who seems a bit intrigued. As Kyoko talks to Moko, Maria comes over and hugs Kyoko.

Maria says

"Hey, big sister it has been a long time; why don't we go to the beach, tomorrow?"

"Well, actually I am not very busy tomorrow so, yes," Kyoko said.

Moko, all of a sudden says "Me, too!"

People just stare, yet they continue on. Kyoko looks happy as she sees her old friends, since she was away from them for a while. Kyoko notices the time and thinks it

is a good idea to go meet visit the president.

(Lory's Quarters)

"Welcome back, Kyoko-chan. Do you not like the present I gave you?"

"It is nice, though I am working very hard on my next job, since I was absent for quite some time." _**I just hope he does not suspect something suspious while I was **_

_**gone, but I hope things here are doing well.**_

"Kyoko-chan, I know why you've been absent, after your eighteenth birthday."

"President what are you talking about? I was here when I finished my job as an actress for the role father said I could achieve." Lory looked at Kyoko with a question

mark on his head. He was confused now, because Kyoko was talking about the past as if it was relevant now. Something did not add up. It was as if she missed part of

her memory.

"Kuu has and still will respect every faith in your decision of what roles you take, but you've been absent for more than you think."

"Boss, I was wondering if my acting career fine?"

"Everything is fine. You do not have to worry about the news."

"I will do my best, for my job. I'll make up for the time I have lost, now."

"I see then, I hope you do well this time."

Kyoko felt confused but she knew things were not going to be the same when she was younger. Now, is more important than ever and she had her stone from Corn.

(Sho's place)

Sho is working on his new album, since his other songs have already hit platinum. While thinking of a new song for this his album; he decides to watch some television

to set his mood into motion. After watching t.v. for a few minutes it was getting late, and Sho needed his beauty sleep. He startedflipping through the channels he

hears the name Kyoko and this surprises him; therefore, he listens to the television with intense feeling and hears that Kyoko is back in town.

"_**So she has come back; it is time to speak with her after that long time of absence.**_" Sho thought while watching the television.

Shoko comes in through the door since there is none; talks to Sho that Kyoko is back into the entertainment industry, after leaving without any notice. Shoko continues

to lecture him on what is going to happen now that Kyoko is back, a young woman who is ready to get back her revenge on him, or even ignore him all together. This of

course gets Sho's interests, but does not bothered by it because as long as Kyoko thinks of him more than anyone he satisfied.

_**I just hope that Beagle guy does not come back now that Kyoko is back.**_

Hey, Shoko you got any information on Kyoko?

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for reading my first chapter, and I hope to find interesting reviews. Criticism is nice to see.


	2. In Which my Heart Returns to You

**In Which My Heart Returns to You**

Disclaimer: Skip Beat! is not owned by moi but Nakamura Yoshiki does.

Summary: The story takes place during the summer. Therefore, Kyoko Mogami is about to head into her new job as an actress.

Author's Note: Spoilers are bound to happen.

* * *

(Kyoko's place)

"_Mommy don't leave me!_"

It was the last thing Kyoko remembered from her sleep, as she woke up. She then looks at the fairy alarm clock and it says 12:00 p.m. Kyoko started to get into panic mode, but then she thought of what she needed to do today. First, Kyoko got ready and then remembered about the party. So Kyoko then called Maria to tell her that she could late.

"It is okay, grandpa is helping me with the preparations for the beach, it's going to be fun." Maria said.

Kyoko thought that she could make dessert and maybe sandwiches for the beach, later on that day. Therefore, Kyoko goes to the supermarket to get the ingredients, while getting the food she meets someone by the name of Yukihito Yashiro. She walks up to him and says

"Hello, Mr. Yashiro, what are you doing here?" She smiles, since she has not seen him in a while and notices that Ren is not with him. Which does seem odd for her.

"Well I was just getting food for Mr. Tsuruga, since he has not been eating much after his new job took control_." _He noticed the expression on Kyoko's face and it brought a new plan to scheme.

"So you have been taking good care of him, I presume?" **_She never changes._** Laughing to myself, because Ren was not here with him to see Kyoko-chan.

"Eh.. heh heh, yes, Kyoko-chan, so are you going to the beach? I heard that Mr. Takarada and Maria are creating this beach party just for you_."_

"Oh, ah, I forgot to get other things for the beach! See you later at the beach then. Also say my regards to Tsuruga-san."

Now, Kyoko is looking for the ingredients, since it was summer and she wants to have something special for the party. After a while she notices the time and begins to ready on her way home, but does not notice that someone was staring at her.

* * *

At the apartment Kyoko gets ready for the beach party. At the same time Kyoko gets ready to cook, but then looks at the clock and notices it was already past 1

o'clock. She brings to make desserts that are great for the humid weather of summer. While getting things ready for the party she smiles as memories of past comes to mind back at Kyoto. Not forgetting someone's favorite snack. The phone rings

"Big sister are you ready? Do you have a ride? Will you get there on time?"

"Whoa, calm down Maria, I'll be there, you don't have to worry so much_."_

"I have not seen you in a while and I want to make this special for you_."_

"Thanks Maria but I have to get ready now or I'll be really late_."_

As Maria hangs off the phone she looks at the work she has done in hope that it will surprise Kyoko.

* * *

(At the Agency)

"President you knew where Ms. Mogami has been for the past couple of months and have not told me_._"

"So you have figured something out, while Kyoko-chan has been absent_."_

"Don't you find it strange that Ms. Mogami has been absent constantly for two whole years? Even though it has not effected her acting career."

"I know the media is being to query why she has been gone."

"No, I just have not seen her in a while; it is your knowledge that could help me find out what she has been doing during those months_."_

"Why don't you just speak with Kyoko-chan at the beach party, later on today_?" **But I have a feeling you know more than you are letting on Kuon.**_

The situation gets pretty intense. Since Ren does not look like he is in a good mood. Lory is not bothered by this, but finds it interesting as a matter of fact.

"I don't want to face her if I do_; **I think I would not hold back if I could**."_

"Well it is up to you if you want to go and see her at the party_." _

Someone walks into the office.

"President there is someone who wants to see you."

"Who is it?"

"It's your granddaughter, Maria."

"Let her in_."_

"Ren if you want to really meet her go but if not, leave now_."_

When Maria is escorted to her grandfather's quarters she sees Ren and says hello. Then runs to grandpa to talk about the beach party. As Maria does this, Ren whispers words that can not be heard. The President then thinks of a plan for Kyoko since her career as an actress is going stellar. Maria keeps on asking him the same questions but the President seems to be in his own world. After looking through Kyoko's schedule he finds the beach party as a great place to promote her because

she will be blissful; her smile will be so contagious everyone who attends will be happy.

* * *

(Street outside a Hotel)

Sho asks "Are we there yet."

"Sho will you hush it; I am driving and I've got news on Kyoko's whereabouts."

Sho pretty much just wants to see Kyoko but he gets a feeling that something good is not the best outcome of this reunion. Shoko keeps on talking so Sho ignores her until she says

"Kyoko is living all by herself in an apartment."

"Where are you getting this information?"

"Well, it's a secret; I've notice the presence she has over you_."_

"What!"

"You can't deny it, your were and are in love with your childhood friend even though have not been treating so well in the past_."** Took him a while to notice that though.**_

Sho thinks Kyoko will just argue with him but that is better than having that man being talked about more than him. Sho's cell-phone then rings while answering it; he does not believe what he is hearing as the person talks to him because somehow his parents out a hold of his number and want to talk to him after he ran away from home to be a singer.

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you for reading my story and I hope you review, if you like, I update on my own pace.

* * *


	3. Home

**

* * *

**

Back at Home

**Disclaimer:** I do not own **Skip Beat!**

**Summary:** The story takes place during the summer. Therefore, Kyoko Mogami is about to head into her new job as an actress.

* * *

"I guess I have to go home." Sho said to Shoko as they were driving to the agency.

"What!? Why so soon?"

"Well, my parents want me to visit them for some reason."

"Don't you want to promote your new album?"

"The album can wait. I have some things to do. Anyway you can decide when to release it. The crew is working it out."

"I'll work in the PV, after I get back from Kyoto."

"Do not take too long or people will be wondering where you are."

"Okay, it will probably take a couple of days since I have to take the shin'kan'sen.

When the conversation ended, they got out of the car. After planning out what was to come. Shoko said that she could not go with him because of business reasons.

With rumors of his new album floating in the media, Sho had to make things quick or rumors could get out of hand. Sho went low-key to Kyoto, so that he would not capture any fans attention. Bringing only what Sho thought was necessary, he took the Bullet Train to Kyoto. While he was in the train he had a dream.

"Shotaro!!" What the heck?! Who is calling me? By my full name, too. Looking around he sees Kyoko.

"Why are you in my dream?" Sho said, while staring at her with a question mark on his head.

"I was wondering if you liked to meet him?" Kyoko said with her long dark hair.

"Who are you talking about, you are trying to get you revenge on me. How can you have time to spend it with some guy?" Sho was spectacle.

"You're funny Shotaro. I was talking about this little guy."

Sho woke up in a cold sweat and to the noise of the operator because the operator guy was saying the next station to Kyoto was coming up. The dream freaked him out. Sho was glad it was a dream though.

After getting out of the station he got into a cab to take him to his family's Inn. As he was the only heir to the business, Sho knew that Kyoto was not the place he was meant to be. But it was not bad to return home once in a while. As the car was moving Sho looked at the surrounding and noticed that some things had changed. While looking around he felt a sense of nostalgia.

The cab then stop in front of the Inn. The place looked the same as the day he left it. Sho walked to the entrance and saw things here did not change at all. Being the

spoiled, pampered boy he was, Sho decided to go to his room and what he finds is a little blonde runt, who could have been three years old. Sho could not believe it,when he got home; in Kyoto at the Inn, he saw a little child playing with his things. Sho expected to be greeted at the door yet he did not see his parents. When he watches the kid for a while he began to question why the runt is in his room. Sho then thinks it's a good idea to ask the kid anyway.

"Hey, what are you doing in my room?" A kid no less.

"I wait, Mommy." I wonder where she could be.

The kid continues to play with the toys and keeps on giving Sho straightforward answers.

"Who is your mother?"

"Granpa, mama, know." Who is this guy? This little runt ignored my question. He thinks he owns this place.

Sho notices that he is not going anywhere with just asking questions. So he tries to improvise. Since the little runt was a stubborn little boy, Sho figured it was time to stop. Noticing that he forgot to pay the cab driver, Sho left the room. When he got his things into the room the kid was gone. Sho begins to look around. Later he decides to meet with his parents to discuss why there is a boy in his room.

* * *

(Sho's POV)

"Great, now I have to ask my parents, but I have a feeling I already know why they called me here."

So I went ahead to the family's main room, where my parents were, I hope. While walking in and sliding the two doors, my parents just stared at me, with happy smiles on their faces; it was as if I had never left the place. Everything looked the same, yet I did not remember having a sibling. So I had to infer that the kid was either a child of a distant relative (which is not likely) or my pops wanted to replace me, under that happy charade of a smile.

"This was going to be a long night if my calculations were correct."

* * *

(Narrator's POV)

Somewhere in Tokyo, Kyoko was getting ready for the beach party. Since Kyoko already decided to meet up with Moko at the beach because she wanted to see it during the daylight; while it was pretty and everyone she knew was there. Kyoko then checked her clock, which said. "4 o'clock" with Bo as the background. So she then put her sandals on and walked up to her BMW. Kyoko then thought,

"What if Moko isn't there to celebrate?"

"No! She has to be there."

"Well, I won't find out until I get there. I hope to see the little boy that has a crush on her."

"It would be nice to see Maria, Boss, Ren-san and Yashiro-san there, too."

Getting there was no trouble, but the only thing that was bugging her, happened to be giving her a nostalgic feeling when she got to the beach. There she saw Moko and what looked to be a young man in his teens so she went up to them and hugged Moko, who in turn looked embarrassed but happy.

"Hello, Moko how have you been?" Now, that was fast.

"Fine"

"Do you still remember him right? Pointing Uesugi Hiou? Well, I found out he was on the inviting list so I am going with him."

"Hey, Kyoko-san, you still look the same."

"Well, nice to meet you guys in such a short notice. How long has it mean actually?"

"Matter of fact it has to be more than a year since we have heard of you Kyoko-chan" said Lory, with Maria right behind him.

"Hello" everyone said.

"It is a good thing that this is a private party because you have been absent for quite a while to be exact. People are bound to want to know what happened to you.

Would you like to say the reason you have been absent Kyoko-chan? Maria looked sad that you did not say good-bye to us not even Ren."

Kyoko looked as if the end of the world was coming and she had no solution. But that did not stop her from saying

"I'm sorry I did not say anything back then but now I know I'll be more prepared and won't make you guys worry. I am here now and I won't be leaving you guys any time soon, so let's have fun."

While looking at Kyoko puppy eyes they knew they could not argue with that face, and let it side and hope for the best.

* * *

(Ren POV)

"Sunset is nearly here and the beach looks beautiful, at this time with all the lights shining over the party. Nothing seems too different from Boss's idea of a party; with a lot of models dancing, people talking, food on the tables set next to the sand."

"As I look at the sky I see that everyone is not here yet, well the ones that were invited any way."

"Kyoko is playing with Maria-chan a lot, while cooking food under the stand that sells food."

"I think I am actually the last one to attend the beach party because the beach volleyball court is not up anymore."

"People are socializing and I would not be surprised if they were talking about Kyoko-chan."

"She has been gone for a couple of months, wait it feels like years."

"Yashiro-san is probably going to bother me about Kyoko-chan and where she has been for the time of absence. Even I do not know where she has gone."

"I know for sure the Boss knows the answer though."

* * *

After the sunset Maria and Kyoko were getting ready the smoothes for the evening since it was very hot during the day and they thought everyone there needed something to cool themselves off with. Kyoko began to think of her seventeenth birthday but being the skookum actress she was; therefore, her intuition took over and gave her a feeling of deja vu or something like it, was going to happen again. But then again pieces of her memorizes were scattered all over her mind and some are hard to place. So she decided that talking with Moko will help straighten things up. On the way she collide paths with Ren and Yashiro on the beach. Looking at the weird situation in front of him Yashiro whispers to Ren. Ren being the gentleman he is just stays calm and Kyoko just looks down at her feet. Making it seem her scandals were the most interesting things in the world.

"Kyoko-chan, how have you been?"

"I am doing well, Yashiro-san."

"Good evening, Ren-san. Are you well? You don't look so good though. Yashiro-san have you been letting him decide on what to eat ever since I was gone?"

"No, he has not, Kyoko I am surprised you still think I have not taught myself how to cook." She has not changed a bit.

"Ren-san that won't do, your view of the good meal, is not healthy at all." This man knows not, how to fill his belly.

"Is that a challenge? You want to see how much I have progressed over the past couple of years you were gone and out of my life?"

"What are you talking about I have only been gone for fifteen months."

"Ren-san, you are talking about it does not make any sense..." Because Kyoko was thinking so hard it caused her to become dizzy, and to no one's surprise it was Ren who caught her, before she fell on the sand.

* * *

**Author's note:** Reading is nice; review would be interesting. Critcism is most welcomed.


	4. Memories

Chapter 4: Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own "Skip Beat".

Author's Note: If you have not read up to Chapter 125 then you might be confused in some parts of this chapter.

* * *

(In the Hospital)

While Kyoko was looking at the ceiling from her hospital bed, she did not know if this was a dream or reality. The light made it hard for her eyes to open, so she just closed them. She heard some voices just outside her door. The voices did sound familiar at first and she had no doubt who it was, but why would they be here right now. Were they not far away from Tokyo? The voices got louder and the door opened full-swing. Kyoko began to open her eyes again and saw something she had not seen in a while.

"Corn" she said. While looking half a sleep. The fact that she says this to a little boy shocked Ren greatly. It seemed that fate had other things in for store for Ren.

Since this little boy and Sho Fuwa just showed up out of nowhere. They came immediately, when there was news of her on the media; Kyoko surprisingly fainted at the

beach party. Ren thought the kid looked to be almost three years old, and what was more surprising was, he had blonde hair. The boy jumped on the bed and started

to crawl towards Kyoko. Sho notices what the kid is about to do and catches him before he woke Kyoko.

"Hey! What are you doing? Kyoko is trying to sleep." Sho said in a demanding tone.

"I want mommy." said the little boy. Did he just call her mommy?

"What is this boy saying? Fuwa?"

"Nothing that could bother with you." Glaring at him with those eyes that said. "Kyoko is mine."

The doctor was just checking on Kyoko's vital signs to see if there was any side-effects, while they were conversing with each other. But she noticed that this was Kyoko the famous actress who worked on "Dark Moon" a few years ago. This woman was a fan of Kyoko, even though most of them were men.

"Mommy is okay"

Automatically, this catches the other people's attention, who are in the room already. Sho was not surprised after he talked with his parents from Kyoto, but it was amazing that the boy knew what to do. The boy had this grandiloquent aura around him that made him stand out, even though the room was all plain and simple. The little boy did not care about the others in the room. He looked happy to see Kyoko, it was a fact that was shown on his face when he ran into the room. The boy just stared at her when Sho stopped him. The boy then took out a stone; the only thing that actually took Ren's eyes away from him was the kid who puts the stone in Kyoko's hand. At the same time, Sho is puzzled as to how the boy got a stone so pretty. Kyoko's eyes begin to open. While she opens them she sees old and new faces.

Kyoko has a smile on her face, but then she begins to touch her head to show her dizziness and she sinks back into the bed.

"What are you doing here?" Kyoko said with her eyes closed. She was dreaming of her past and it made her sad. Remembering on what has happened, she gets up and tries to walk. (Obviously bedridden for a couple of days can make you numb.) So she fell off the bed with a "thud" sound. Being her that is what she predicted, but she never got to hear that sound. Because someone cushioned her fall. In a state of unconsciousness Kyoko was brought back to her past.

* * *

(Kyoko's memories)

What has happened to my acting? Staring at the mirror of her room Kyoko did not feel so good have her role as Natsu. Something was stopping her from actually doing her best and Kyoko did not know what it was. She decided to walk outside and get some fresh air. Since she lived in Tokyo right after Sho and she left home, Kyoko had not gone to the countryside in a while. She even had the pink stone with her that was found in the Queen of Rosa. She got it from Ren on her 17th Birthday.

It was time for Kyoko to go back and see the forest to re-energize herself. Since she has been away from the fairies. Even to hoping that Corn would be there to help her out. Since it was getting late Kyoko decided to rest and sleep for the whole day.

"Kyoko-chan, how are you today?" In her dream it felt like time stood still; the day she first saw him. A boy ten years of age.

"Corn, I am having trouble with my job and I do not know how to face it." Kyoko was not the six year old girl, she was back then, but the seventeen year old.

"You are funny Kyoko-chan. Everything is going to be alright as long as you keep that personality of yours."

* * *

(Back in the Hospital)

"Mommy is all right, right?" said the little boy. As he looks at Kyoko.

"Kid, why don't you play with your toy." As the little boy turns around he stares at Ren for the first time.

Sho did not like where this was going. So he decided to walk out of the room. The atmosphere of the room changed all of a sudden and that just made things worse. Sho saw the look in the kid's eyes as the boy stared at Ren who still had Kyoko in his arms. The room was full of slience and that did not help the situation at hand. The little boy seemed to be querying who this man was and why he was helping his mother. The boy's eyes then being to sparkle and that is when he notices something about the man.

"Hey! You look like dolls mommy has." said the little boy to Ren.

"What in the world is he talking about?" Sho did not know that Kyoko created dolls as her hobby. Maybe, Kyoko started making dolls as a kid, but never showed them to him.

"The kid is saying that I look like a doll?" Ren said, with a prosy look on his face.

Ren was as mystified as Sho about the situation with the doll. Why would Kyoko have a doll of him? There cannot be merchandise that goes as far to create dolls of himself out there. It would be strange to see dolls of himself everywhere. The kid is also suspicious or should I say sharp, to notice that I look like some doll, though. It brings back some memories.

* * *

(Flashback)

Maria always wanted a doll, but of who? Ren thought. Out of nowhere Maria walked up to him.

"Ren-san, big sister Kyoko creates wonderful dolls. You should see them." Maria said.

Hmm... She always talks to herself, maybe Kyoko-chan was talking to these so-called dolls.

"They are amazing; the dolls look so real like it's just the smaller version of the actual person." Maria said this with stars in her eyes.

Why would Kyoko have dolls with her all the time?

"But when I asked her for a doll she said you could not give it to me."

The situation was pretty weird because Maria was talking about dolls. Even though Ren knew that she had this fetish for them. He did not know that Kyoko had dolls or even made them. It was a surprise that he never got to see one after all this time.

* * *

(Present)

_**Could it have been me that Maria was talking about?**_

Ren was remembering the past and did not notice that the boy looked really happy at all. The little boy almost looked jealous. Especially, toward the fact that

Ren was still holding Kyoko from her fall earlier. Now at this moment Ren also felt self- conscious about this fact, even though there were only two people watching the whole thing. Ren began to think something was going to happen and it wasn't really good, yet he was so absorbed in his thoughts he did not notice that Kyoko was moving. A sign that she was about to wake up.

"Hello. Tsuruga-san, why am I, in your arms?" said a mortified Kyoko. Kyoko felt comfortable in Ren's arms and this fact seemed creepy at first and even to the point that it freaked her out. Kyoko then set her mind off the situation she was in, but the place in which she was staying in. Getting use to her surrounding, she felt the eyes of people who were staring at her.

"mommy" the little boy said, while he jumped into her arms surprising both of them.

Sho was disturbed greatly, while looking at the skeptical in front of him. The threesome looked like a family. This fact did not brighten his day, either. The someone unexpected opened the door with a bang.

* * *

Author's Note: It has been a while since I have updated this story. So I felt like I should make this chapter gargantuan.


	5. A Story

Skip Beat

Chapter 5: (Tentative Title) A chicken

Plot: Just read the previous chapters and then you can get the plot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat!

Author's Note: Yes, I have noticed that, I the author. Did not update this series in about three months.

* * *

(In the Hospital)

The only person that would actually make a grand entrance was the president, but the person who actually came through the door was Maria and then the president. Maria wore a Victorian-Gothic designed dress. The color brought a contrast to her hair color which was blonde. Maybe she got more into the lolita thing, but she is still ten years old. Not surprised with her grandfather's decision for an entrance, she went up to Kyoko who seemed to be in Ren's arms. As the rest of the room was distracted by something else he decided to put Kyoko on her bed.

"Hello, everyone! I hope I did not bother this moment." President Lory on the contrary was the opposite of Maria, since his clothing was from a different era.

"Who the heck is this guy?" said Sho with an unhappy frown on his face, since these people just opened the door without knocking first.

"What are you talking about this is the president of the LME agency. How dare you disrespect your elders, Shotaro." Kyoko said to Sho in a monotonous tone. Everything in the room became silent after that. Well, the atmosphere in the room felt a bit scary, so someone began to talk.

"Hello, who are these guys?" Since he was still in his mother's arm he wanted to sleep and these people ruined it for him. A glare could be seen at an angle and Lory noticed it. The room was okay and the space did not bother him, even though the layout did not feel like home. Maybe the years he lived in a high-class Inn rubbed on him. As the room only had a window with a desk underneath it. The design was not so pleasing to the eye. It was petty to the radiance of his mother.

"What! Big Sister Kyoko is in the hospital and all you do is question why more people have come to visit her." Maria was a bit angry, because this guy was gave them an unwelcome.

"Maria." Kyoko said in a cadence that could not be heard unless you were near her.

Since, the doctor felt out of place she left and at the same time she closed the door. The little boy just watched it all happen, while the rest of the others just began to converse amongst each other. The boy did not like the fact that there were more people now. Yet his mother did not mind them at all. They seemed to be part of a family he never knew about. Well, he did stay in Kyoto for most of his life in a Inn no less. The girl that talked backed to him, also effected his mother, too and he began to wonder who she was and her grandfather, who seemed to have a weird style. At the same time, Sho was lost in the abyss since he do not know anyone else other than Tsuruga, Kyoko and the little brat.

"Hello, boss and Maria. Why are you two here?"

"I was worried about you since you fainted at the beach party. My grandfather just wanted to see if you were okay, too. Big sister Kyoko are you okay? Can you move? Is there something wrong?" Maria asked all these question with puppy dog eyes.

"Maria calm down Ms. Mogami just woke up from her sleep. She has been sleeping for hours since she fainted at the beach."

"Kyoko's career as an actress is pretty stable at the moment, but if she continues to have these hiatus, too frequently then the media will start making things up. As a matter of fact I came today to let her know, if she still wants to continue her career."

The rest of the people in the room looked at Kyoko and saw the look in her eyes. Kyoko's aura changed from a weak light fire to a creature raising from the dead. Her role as Natsu made her character seem more devious. She was ready for this challenge; therefore, she decided then and there that she wanted to continue her career.

Ready to speak her mind. A subtle figure by the wall distracted her. Just staring into space with his back to the wall. It looked as if he was thinking about stuff with his foot tapping the tile floor. Kyoko did not remember Tsugura coming to her rescue, other than the one with the beagle guy. She began to notice the others in the room. All their eyes on her.

* * *

(In the hallway)

There was still a lot of tension in the room and the doctor did not want to get in-between. Walking away from the door she heard a couple of people talking.

"Did you just see that?" A nurse said out of the blue, and just being a bystander. She had her hair tied up in a pig tail.

"A guy in a costume seemed to visiting one of our patients and those colors were terrible." said the second woman with very short hair.

"Hey, did you hear the humor of Kyoko ending her acting career?" Since Kyoko has not been out there in the open with the public and has kept herself hidden instead.

"What? Really, I watched her dramas, when I was a teen. Some times I watch them on my spare time. They never get old, but I have noticed it has been a while since her last debt as an actress. She did so well in her television series "Box'r".

"She looked really mature compared to her scary Mio." Thinking back to the cool-bully type that is Natsu. The two girls kept on talking.

"True, her charisma stood out from most of the actresses in the whole series. People really wanted to know who this actress was, too."

It is interesting to think that the Kyoko today is still remembered for her work years ago. The doctor took note of what the two women were saying. Not until, they heard a nurse nag at them with a "hmph," they went back to work.

* * *

(Flashback)

While looking at the adults Mamoru remembered something his mother said to him. It was a story, a fairy tale to be exact. His mother told him fairy tales to get him to go to sleep at night. Only if she was home, because she was not home all the time.

She spoke of a chicken whom did everything to the best of her ability. She never thought of the pleasures of life, only the things that could make her perfect. Living as the only way she had known it, change was different for her. She did everything in her power to please others and make them happy. She thought she had it all, then she met the Rooster. He was different, strange, not like her. She became curious and wanted to know more about the Rooster. So she started to feel different emotions when she was with the Rooster. The chicken sought for new ideas, places to go, people to meet. It brought new light into her world, because she never thought of a world so random, but kept things in order. She began to adore the Rooster more and more as they began to spend more time together. All of the emotions that she wanted to express became hard to show as began to notice that the Rooster did not notice her anymore. He started to act differently toward her. She was afraid something bad had happen to him.

"Why are you leaving? Is it me? Or is it something else that you do not wish to talk about?" said the Chicken in her grief.

"Nothing is wrong, all is well. Things have changed and so must you." He did not look at her once. His feathers could blind the sun at dawn.

He spoke in a different tongue, it was hard to decipher. Maybe he had left her like the other Roosters do when they grow tried of the Chickens they folk to, that she may be one of those chickens, the Rooster has courted during his life-time. This feeling of sadness was knew to her she could not face it like she did in the past. The object of her affections took lightly of her actions toward him. Everything then became a dream for her as reality had no place for her now. She had a job to do. It surprised her in the most unexpected moment, a hatchling.

Well, so she thought at least. The chicken did not know.

His mother did not finish the story, for some reason as to imply that it was not done yet.

* * *

(At the hospital)

Kyoko knew it was a hard choice to pick between Mamoru and her career as an actress. Yet, deep inside she had a feeling her little boy was growing, faster than she ever expected. Kyoko subconsciously grabbed Mamoru closer to her, as she stared at the president and what he had to offer to her. Kyoko still wanted to bring her own character into the silver screen, to show her ability and go as far as she can.

"Boss, you know I would never back-down on a challenge." with mischief in her eyes.

"Maria. If you want to stay, do so for, I am leaving now. I have my answer. Make sure Ms. Mogami is well." As the president left he had a wifty smile on his face as he left the dormitory. Maria went up to Kyoko and then noticed the boy in her arms.

"Big sister, it has been a while. Moko is busy with her commerical at the moment, but as soon as she is done she will visit you."

"Hey, don't you have school?" Even though it was a Saturday.

"Don't worry about that, we have to take care of you. Nothing has been the same without you."

Sho noticed the time and decided that he had stayed too long. As for the brat, he did not have to worry about him since he was with Kyoko.

* * *

Author's Note: Well I tried to make this chapter long enough to make up for the time that I did not update this story. Thank you for taking your time and reading my unwarranted story.


	6. Converse

Series: Skip Beat

Chapter 6: Converse

Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat!

Genre: General and Romance

Plot: Kyoko a famous actress, who is trying to find her place in the world.

Author's Note: I have noticed that this series has not been updated in a while, so I'll revise the other chapters to make the story coherent.

* * *

(Mamoru's Point of View)

Mother's long-wavy-black hair dances with the wind, as she walks down the hallway. She has an aura that attracts anything: people, animals and maybe electronics. A woman without flaw. An actress during the day, but a mom at night. Living with grandma and grandpa makes it hard for her to see me, since she is not married. I am not bothered by that fact; yet, watching the television is the only way I can see her except when she visits the Inn to take care of me. It became the reason why she works to support the family. Probably my father is famous as she. She never talks about him, much less about any men at all. Unlike the news I hear on the t.v. that say she is dating. Her visits are short, but memorable. She brings me to the forest by the Inn and looks up at the sky, as if she is waiting for someone. Her eyes look blank; her hand grips my hand tightly, then she picks me up in her arms.

"Mamoru do you see them?" Her eyes sparkle, as the light from the river reflects the image of something I cannot see.

"Mama."

"Shh. Listen" She touches my mouth with her finger.

I see with my ears, yet my eyes are closed. The tear drop bounces from the rain fall to the pond below. It creates a wave that does not stop. The wind carries it away for a while, before it actually makes a mark on the floor. Happy memories appear in my mind's eye. I see her face. Then all of a sudden she lets go of me. I stand on top of the dirt that touches the pond, which is only a few feet away. Something shiny catches my attention. I run toward it.

"Mamoru don't go too far out!" I look back and see her appear to become smaller, as I get closer to the object. For some unknown reason I can never reach the object. When I finally think that I've got it jumps three feet in front of me. Mom calls me.

"Mamoru, wake up. We have to go." I rub my eyes. Her warmth is gone. The sunlight attacks my irises.

"Why?"

"We are in the hospital and the doctor says I am fine, so let's go." She is not wearing that weird outfit.

"Where are we going? Are we going to visit someone? Who? Who?" I jump off the bed and into her arms.

"Oi. I am here, too." The man with blond hair finally speaks up and walks toward us.

"Why is he still here? I thought he went with the rest of them?" I look up into my mother's eyes. She smiles at me.

"Well, you had your beauty sleep, while the guest were still here."

"But I barely have time to spend with you during the day." said I as I lay my head on the nape of her neck. I look at Uncle, so to me him angrier I stick my tough out.

"You little brat!" He never said it, but I could tell by the fire in his eyes that this war was not done; on the contrary, it was far from over.

"Don't worry we are going to see a couple I have not seen in a while."

"Hey, mommy the man who came over to visit you looks like your voodoo dolls." I whispered into her ears, so that no one would be able to hear our conversation. Her body becomes cold. Every function in her body stops, I could feel it as she does not move an inch.

* * *

(Narrator)

"Mommy?" Petite hands touch Kyoko's face and a series of memories flash through her mind. Kyoko shakes her head.

"It's nothing, darling." She embraces Mamoru. Then she turns around to face Ren, who is waiting patiently on an uncomfortable chair in the hallway with other people.

"Aren't you going to drive? We have no one else other than that idiot, but I digress." Kyoko waits for an answer. People walk by, while others stop and stare.

"I called Yashiro-san earlier to make sure that my schedule would be empty and that nothing will not obstruct our meeting." Ren stands tall as he guides them out of the hospital.

"Where are you going? I take the brat with me and this is all the thanks I get?" Shotaro blocks their path with arms wide open.

"Well, the last thing I remember was you ditched me and that's it." spoke Kyoko in an aggressive tone. Kyoko's demons sprout toward him. Mamoru feels the pressure from the people staring at them and begins to cry. Kyoko's attention goes to Mamoru as tears fall from his eyes. She strokes his back to calm him down. In the process, she ignores Shotaro, who is struck with angst.

"Mogami-san, let's go before we gather anymore attention than we need to." said Ren then he walks toward Shotaro.

"Go back to your place; we don't need you." Ren had a gentlemanly smile on his face. Shotaro could feel an aura that was opposite of what was on Ren's face and that scared the shit him out. Shotaro became petrified, he could not describe it but he could not move or say anything it was as if Ren had a weird ability. Ren had his back to him in a second, leading Kyoko and that brat away from him. Kyoko did not even look back. The kid stayed quiet. Everyone else was silent.

* * *

"Where are we going? I am still sleepy." Mamoru begins to rub his eyes, as he sits on Kyoko's lap.

"A place I have not gone to in a while, so go to sleep." She pats his head and covers his body with a blanket.

"Okay. Where do you want to go?" Ren turned the key to hear the roar of the engine, as he looks at Kyoko and Mamoru.

"Well, you can drive us to Okami's place. I have not seen them in a while after I became famous." Ren touched the wheel and moved his hands around in a circular motion to move the wheels of the vehicle. His eyes on the road, but also on the head of the boy. In the spur of the moment Ren asks a question he thought that he said in his head.

"So, who's the kid? Why was he with that guy?" Ren keeps his eyes on the road as he speaks, but Kyoko can tell that there is anger in his voice. Kyoko knew he was going to bring the subject into the conversation, so she repeats the lines that she remembered just in case she was ever in this kind of situation.

"Mamoru is my son. I do not know why that idiot would bring Mamoru to Tokyo. Mamoru has never been to the city before. I also do not want him to be bombarded by the press to find out that his mother is a famous actress. So much information for a three and a half year old."

"Interesting, the boss was implying about someone in your life that was kept secret from the public, but I never knew it was a child." Ren's hands grip the leather wheel tighter.

"It was hard to visit him everyday, but I love him. The boss was kind enough to give me breaks, I am surprised the media has not caught on with my whereabouts." Kyoko hugs Mamoru closer to her body. At the same time she looks at the things that pass by on the street. Her eyes wander, as well as her mind.

"I am hurt. My kouhai did not ask me for help. It must have been hard to raise a boy at your age. No, all by yourself is even harder." Kyoko's demons could feels the darkness omitting from Ren.

_"__He's beautiful, all that anger is irresistible." _The demon surrounds Ren, but never touches him, because Mamoru pulls her away.

"No, I just did not want to trouble you with my own issues. I had some help from other people that I knew, who would take good care of him as they did with me." Kyoko's voice was calm as to make sure that she wouldn't anger Ren. On the other side, Ren did not want to think that a particular someone could be one of those people.

"Just to let you know that idiot did not know anything about Mamoru until he saw him at Kyoto. I never told him about Mamoru." Kyoko looks into Ren's pupils with eyes that held the truth. Ren looks back at the road in a split-second cutting off the connection they had.

"The boy's pretty clever. The funny thing is he said something about a doll and that it looked like me at Kyoto." Kyoko froze. After all these years of trying to not let Ren become aware of them, she never would have thought that Mamoru would connect them with him, so early. Kyoko could feel the aura that was surrounding Ren was neither happy nor angry. She felt like a rabbit again and the best part was she could not get herself out of the situation she was in.

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you for reading my story.


End file.
